


Мой вдох в твой выдох

by Katta_Fox



Series: Rare is this love [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Character Study, Doubt, Drama, Fear, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morality, POV First Person, Present Tense, Psychology, Secrets, Songfic, Talking, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Я этого ждал и на это тебя провоцировал. Хотел, чтобы решение ты принял сам, пряча не очень приятную правду о своем состоянии, но твои руки уже пытаются расстегнуть пуговицу на моих джинсах, я не имею права молчать, потому что не имею права на искренность, не дав ее сам.Двойной POV Гарри и Мэтта.
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Series: Rare is this love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836118
Kudos: 3





	Мой вдох в твой выдох

**Author's Note:**

> Начинает Гарри. После "***" Мэтт и т.д.

_I should probably tell you now before it's way too late  
That I never meant to hurt you or lie straight to your face  
Consider this my apology, I know it's years in advance  
But I'd rather say it now in case I never get the chance  
It's in my roots, it's in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain_

«Я знаю, тебя ко мне тянет» — вариация слов из сценария.

Нам далеко до влюбленности, но когда ты танцуешь с бокалом виски, неровно попадая в такт, а твоя кожа блестит от пота, я понимаю, что это правда.

Я вижу, ты хочешь забыться. Вытанцевать из головы воспаленные мысли. Поверь мне, Мэтт, это не всегда помогает.

Твои руки плавно режут воздух, грозясь расплескать алкоголь, но на самом деле режут мои путы.

Вокруг слишком много людей, чтобы кто-то заметил, как я направлюсь к тебе и, обхватив за скользкую шею, притягиваю ближе. Наши бедра соприкасаются, когда нога оказывается между твоих колен.

Глаза смотрят стеклянным взглядом, а улыбка, зажегшаяся в левом углу рта, сбивает дыхание, но я танцую, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Тебя — живым.

Бокал опускается на поднос спешащей мимо официантки, и руки аккуратно ложатся на бедра, не смея сжать. Теперь в твоих глазах много эмоций.

Клянешь меня? Мэтти, я сам себя сейчас прокляну.

Айзая возникает рядом и хлопает по моей руке, стискивающей край твоей мокрой футболки.

— Понимаю, вы в образе, но милый хостесс сейчас пытается выставить не менее милого папарацци из клуба, так что отлепитесь друг от друга или найдите пустую кабинку в уборной.

Твоя грудь тяжело вздымается и опадает, когда я убираю руки, вскользь коснувшись сосков.

Да, я делаю это нарочно и слышу твой фырк через грохот неоновой музыки.

***

Я не понимаю. Слышишь?

Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ!

Ты успешен, ты женат, ты любим. Всеми любим.

«Мэтт, ты любишь Гарри? — шутит Айзая, и отвечаю какую-то галиматью, которая сдает меня еще больше простого «да».

Опираюсь руками на столешницу в трейлере. Пальцами сжимаю край и будь я еще хоть на ньютон сильнее, древесина бы треснула, рассыпаясь на щепки.

Ты зажигалка, искра, жидкая горящая лава. Освещаешь собой каждый угол, не прилагая усилий.

Твое тело гибкое, глаза темные, руки и пальцы изящные. Плавишься в каждой сцене, которую мы отыгрываем; тянешься в поцелуй, ловя мои губы.

Мы с тобой словно два школьника в отвратительно снятом кино. Стоим каждый раз близко и общаемся, облекая чувства в слова, лишенные смысла.

«Стреляй, думая обо мне».

Живу, думая о тебе, и не понимаю.

— Порепетируем? — ты стоишь с легкой ухмылкой на губах, элегантно поставив ногу на лесенку трейлера.

Кто ты? Магнус? Гарри? Кто-то еще? В какой момент мне стало сложно вас различать?

— Да. Заходи.

Пропускаю тебя вперед чтобы закрыть дверь, и ты оборачиваешься на щелчок замка. Светодиодная подсветка отражается в радужках вокруг зрачка, и я отхожу к барной стойке.

Жарко.

***

— Ммм, — жалобно срывается с твоих губ, и ты делаешь шаг назад, прикладывая ладонь к шее, где нервно бьется жилка.

— Прости, мне лучше не трогать тебя там, да?

— Лучше да.

Я знаю, ты злишься. Каждый раз злишься, поэтому я продолжаю выводить тебя из себя, распалять и выбешивать. Наши кошки-мышки еще не закончились.

Улыбаюсь, придвигаясь ближе.

— Жаль.

Медленно моргаешь, не веря, и неотрывно всматриваешься в лицо, пробегая от глаз к губам и обратно.

Отняв твою ладонь, кладу свою на ее место, поглаживая большим пальцем короткие волоски и нежную кожу, вынуждая тяжело дышать. Закрыв глаза, ты тихо произносишь:

— Гарри…

— Ш-ш, я понимаю.

Да, Мэтти, я понимаю

Понимаю свои мотивы; знаю что и для чего делаю; осознаю, как тебе тяжело, ведь грань между актерством и жизнью тоже из нас двоих провожу я, поэтому, когда мои губы встречают твои, я прекращаю едва начавшийся поцелуй и ухожу, ненавидя себя.

***

А дальше еще сотня дразнящих моментов: смски, летящие посекундно, задержанные прикосновения. Ты позируешь на моих фотографиях, я вкладываю в твои уши наушники.

Мне уже наплевать на мораль, господи. Роняю лицо на ладони, потому что нить, ведущая через причины твоих поступков, путается и разрывается.

Гарри, я не верю, что это просто интрижка. Не хочу в это верить.

Ты иногда так на меня смотришь…

Сегодня, когда мы сидели за утренним кофе, в черных глазах не было дна, но я знаю, что такое сексуальное влечение, заставляющее вжимать кого-то в матрац, стискивая запястья до боли, целуя до крови, желая до дури, и оно есть между нами, но есть что-то еще.

И мне надоело.

***

Ты целуешь меня, обхватив лицо руками и не давая отстраниться. Мягкие губы захватывают мои поочередно и отдают сладкой газировкой.

Сценарий падает на пол, и я зарываюсь пальцами в густые, спутанные волосы.

Я этого ждал и на это тебя провоцировал. Хотел, чтобы решение ты принял сам, пряча не очень приятную правду о своем состоянии, но твои руки уже пытаются расстегнуть пуговицу на моих джинсах. Я не имею права молчать, потому что не имею права на искренность, не дав ее сам.

— Мэтт, Мэтт, пожалуйста, — сорвано шепчу в поцелуй, а глаза у тебя безумные, и зрачок растекся по радужке.

Ты смещаешься к шее, прикусывая кожу у ворота тенниски, а потом поднимаешься к уху, задевая хрящи, душа меня моими же стонами.

— Забей. Ты мне ничего после не должен.

— Нет, послушай, — мне с трудом удается тебя оттолкнуть. Щуришься, кривишься, злишься.

— Поговорим?

Я обнимаю себя руками. Ты заслужил правду, но дай мне хотя бы одну минуту на передышку, потому что обручальное кольцо жжется ложью.

— Ты любишь Шелби. Я знаю. Ты хочешь меня, это я тоже знаю. Я тебя тоже хочу, значит математика тут простая. Гарри, ты сам меня заводишь. Прекрати эти игры.

— Да, я люблю ее, — слова звенят, будто мы закрыты в стеклянном коробе, а ты кусаешь губы, заводя руки, сжатые на мгновение в кулаки, за спину.

Темные брови взлетают вверх. Весь твой вид говорит «Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю».

«Но ты многого не знаешь, Мэтти».

Я зову тебя так только в своей голове.

— Я люблю свою жену, — повторяю я как дурак, — но между нами нет романтики.

— Я слышал, что брак к такому приводит, — фыркаешь и отворачиваешься, глядя в окно.

— Дело не в этом. Мы никогда даже не занимались сексом, а целовались только на публику. Она мой друг, ширма от мира скорее. Послушай… — подойдя, кладу руку на твое плечо, чуть сжимая. — Я знаю, как лицемерно это выглядит. Ведь я… я всегда за правду и не уважаю людей, которые строят замки из лжи, но после смерти Кори я боюсь публичности. Панические атаки - полная дрянь.

Ты оборачиваешься, одаривая недопонимающим взглядом, и я продолжаю.

— Ты знаешь ведь, мне даже на конференциях некомфортно. Все эти люди… раздевают, лезут под одежду, под кожу; хотят знать, что я ем, чем дышу, как я сплю, с кем я сплю. Думал, вариант со свадьбой на женщине даст хоть какую то степень защиты от околозвездной кутерьмы, а там может стерпится-слюбится. Потом появился ты…

Последние слова теряются между нервным смешком и сухим кашлем. Я уже где-то их слышал.

Осторожно берешь меня за руку и, поднеся к губам, нежно целуешь фаланги. Зелено-карие радужки становятся теплыми, и на лице возникает улыбка. Я улыбаюсь в ответ, хотя это кажется мне неуместным.

— Я должен что-то сказать сейчас, но не могу. Только, что мне очень-очень жаль Кори. И тебя, — низкий голос тих и полон горечи.

Притянув к себе, ты крепко меня обнимаешь, и я стискиваю твои плечи в ответ.

— Спасибо.

— Гарри, не бойся хотя бы меня. Обещаю: я не сделаю тебе больно.

***

Если ты Солнце, то я твой Защитник.

Лишь бы твой свет никогда не исчез. Я как безумный, бредовый, помешанный хочу укрыть тебя от того дискомфорта и боли, которые порождает наш мир.

Я как-то, знаешь, не столь чувствительный, что ли. Вижу, осознанию, но на определенном моменте могу отступить и оставить все за забором.

Для тебя все по иному. Переживаешь, пускаешь внутрь. Для тебя это причина что-либо делать, но мне больно видеть, что оно ранит.

Как стать призмой, через которую ты мог бы смотреть на мир и видеть в нем больше хорошего.

Лапша в бумажных стаканах соленая, и кунжут скрипит на зубах. Кончик носа блестит от бульона, и на чугунном заборе неудобно сидеть.

Вытираю салфеткой твой нос, ты открыто смеешься, набирая пластиковыми палочками новую порцию лапши, а потом снова делаешь глоток из стакана, пачкаясь.

Взъерошенная птичка садится на башенку и внимательно на нас смотрит. Достав из кармана пачку крекеров, крошу парочку, протягивая, пока ты наблюдаешь за мной с широкой улыбкой. Острый клюв стучит в центр ладони, крошки исчезают с бешеной скоростью.

— Давай оставим ей лапшу, — предлагаешь птичке свой стакан.

— Она же острая, Гарри, — мне так смешно, что выступают слезы. И мне так хорошо.

***

Горячая вода стекает по твоему телу, наполняя ванную комнату плотным паром. Лью шампунь на руку и наношу на твои волосы. Они такие мягкие, вкусно пахнут, я хочу их касаться.

Стоя напротив и смотря снизу вверх, ты вдруг закрываешь глаза, держась за мой торс.

Глажу за ушами, перехожу на шею, лаская, и накрывая губами дергающийся кадык. Вздрогнув, ты распахиваешь глаза и тянешься за поцелуем.

Мой выдох в твой вдох.

Очерчиваешь мышцы, гладишь, слабо массируя плечи. Мне легкие жжет от отсутствия кислорода.

На твоем теле почти нет волос. Даже на руках и ногах они редкие, но на паху черные, чуть жестковатые. Обхватываю тебя ладонью, и ты даешь мне выпить свой первый стон.

***

Простыни мокрые. Сбитые. Перекатываемся со спины на спину: то ты сверху, то я. Тело ноет, хочет, просит и молит. Твой взгляд уже не такой уверенный, и прикосновения рваные. Замираю в понимании и провожу пальцем по твоему лицу от брови до подбородка.

— Первый раз?

— Да, — киваешь, — а ты?

— Я был с парнями, ты же знаешь, — ласково улыбаюсь, пытаясь тебя успокоить. — Все хорошо. Это нормально.

— Да, кхм, Гарри… — ты поджимаешь губы, мешкая, но продолжаешь. — Я думаю, тебе лучше быть сверху.

— Почему это? Брось, я не поверю, что ты никогда не занимался анальным сексом.

— Занимался, конечно, — киваешь, отведя взгляд, а потом смотришь твердо в глаза. — Я хочу, — выделяешь, — чтобы ты был сверху, ясно?

Мое горло сжимает спазм.

— Да.

***

Нервничаешь. Это заметно.

— Ладно тебе, Гарри. Я что, хрустальный?

— Лакричный…

Ты так медленно меня целуешь.

— Гарри, серьезно, — ловлю лицо ладонями и смотрю с нежностью.

Прости, я взвалил первый раз на тебя, но я слишком сделать что-то не так, боюсь сделать больно. Прости мне мое малодушие.

На самом деле, мне все равно, я просто хочу тебя чувствовать, хочу с тобой слиться, разделить бурление, что топило нас столько месяцев.

Возьми. Меня…

Твои зубы сходятся на моем запястье, сужая мир до одной точки, и этой точкой являюсь я сам.

Дорожки горячего языка, которые тут же холодит воздух номера. Мелкие отметины от резцов и клыков. Липкая влага, когда ты касаешься меня там.

***

В первый раз не бывает приятно. Ладно, бывает, но не так, как потом. Я не хочу только своего удовольствия, хоть мое нутро жаждет тобой обладать. Ты не хрустальный, не сахарный, но ты добрый и нежный. Ласковый.

Шипишь и стонешь вовсе не томно, когда мои пальцы проникают в тебя, и я целую чуть опавший член, облизывая, чтобы отвлечь.

Добавляю к пальцам язык, и твое сорванное на высокие тона «Гарри» останавливает пульс.

***

Осторожные толчки почти не приносят боли. Ты обнимаешь меня и целуешь, что-то шепчешь, кажется, это испанский, а меня, будто, ломает. Ну, знаешь, как в кино при обращении, словно кости выходят сквозь мышцы обломанными концами наружу. Или это рвется к тебе душа?

Я слабо двигаюсь навстречу, ты проникаешь свободнее. Стенки уже не жжет, зато удовольствие растекается по телу как яд.

— Быстрее? — взяв еще один поцелуй, спрашиваешь, сжимая волосы в горстях, и гладишь чертово место за ухом на шее.

— Только хотел попросить.

Нормально ли сейчас хохотать?

Забываю задать этот вопрос, потому что меня вдруг прошивает, и я не могу остановить рвущийся крик, и следом за ним еще один и еще. Твоя ладонь накрывает рот, останавливая.

— Ч-ш… — губы на губы помогает сильнее.

***

Мэтт, ты такой горячий, узкий и потрясающий. Меня шьют конвульсии. Сжимаешься быстрее стука бешеного сердца, жмешь к себе и задыхаешься. Целую до боли. Вхожу до конца. Смотрю в глаза до помутнения.

Приподнимаюсь, вставая на локоть, и пропускаю руку меж нами, чтобы обхватить твой сочащийся член.

— Давай, мой хороший. Мэтти… пожалуйста. Для меня.

Ровняю толчки и прикосновения.

— Ау, прости, — я больше не продержусь.

Выхожу и прижимаюсь своим членом к твоему. Обхватываю рукой и вожу рвано и жестко, пока двойной объем белой влаги под громкие стоны не пачкает животы.

***

Улыбка у меня просто дебильная. Признай это. Разлепляю веки и смотрю на тебя, устроившегося на моем плече.

Ладно, твоя, по сути, не лучше. Мокрые ресницы подрагивают, да и волосы еще не успели высохнуть. По телу словно разлили горячее масло.

— Не могу пошевелиться… — шепчу, облизывая пересохшие губы.

— И как тебе? — ты смотришь вроде с усмешкой, но я вижу, как для тебя это важно, поэтому говорю первое что пришло в голову. Так ведь искреннее.

— Потрясно, Гарри… честно. Потрясно.

— Хорошо…

Выдохнув, ты снова устраиваешься на моей груди, но я поднимаю твое лицо за подбородок и ласково целую.

— Спасибо.

— За что? — пальцы рисуют узоры.

— За то что выбрал меня.

— Мне не нужно было тебя выбирать, Мэт. Ты появился и поставил мой мир на место, — садишься, отворачиваясь, и я тоже сажусь, прижимаясь щекой к твоему плечу, складывая руки на замок на твоем животе. — Но ты же понимаешь, что нам будет трудно, — оборачиваешься, и настороженно смотришь. — Если ты, конечно, хочешь быть со мной.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — улыбаюсь и кладу руку на твою шею, надеясь прогнать твои страхи.

Я хочу быть с тобой, Гарри.

Мой выдох в твой вдох.


End file.
